harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 24 + Chapter 25
Chapter 24:Forest Of Willows Ventus then woke up to a loud boom of thunder.He jumped up so fast,it was like a lightning bolt came from the ground.Vincent jumped up from hearing Ventus hit the ground.Ventus rubbed his head,stood up and walked to the exit of the wooden house to look outside.Vincent followed. "Something the matter?"Vincent asked,looking outside at the storm. "Yeah.We are supposed to be finding Carissa's last Horcrux,yet we're still here."Ventus said.The only sound they could hear when they weren't talking was the heavy rain hitting the house.It was raining so much,you could hardly see ten feet in front of you.It was raining so hard,they thought the rain would break through the house.Ventus looked down to find the black feather that he found before Hogwarts was destroyed.He picked it up and rolled it around in his hand.Vincent looked down and saw the feather. "What...What is that?"Vincent asked,looking back and forth between the storm and the feather. "I honestly don't know.I thought it came from Shadowbolt but i later found out that it isn't Shadowbolt's."Ventus said.Vincent then stared at Ventus with a confused look.Ventus had forgotten that Vincent never saw Shadowbolt. "Shadowbolt is my owl."Ventus reminded Vincent.Vincent then understood.Ventus threw the feather into his bag and continued to stare outside. "I just noticed something."Vincent said. "What?" "This is the Forest of Willows.It is where wandmakers,such as Ollivander,come to retrieve Willow wood for wands."Vincent said.Ventus seemed shocked at what he heard. "Okay...But what does that have to do with anything?"Ventus asked.Vincent turned and stared at Ventus.Ventus' black eye started to glow a feint blue again like it did when he and Keegan first escaped the New Death Eaters ambush. "It does rain non-stop here...but..."Vincent started to say.Ventus and Vincent then turned around and quickly started to pack everything up again. "Ollivander!Wake up!"Vincent woke up Ollivander.Ollivander rubbed his eyes,stood up,and noticed Ventus and Vincent quickly packing the stuff. "What's going on?"Ollivander asked. "The storm!They know we're here!It does rain forever but it is impossible for their to be thunder and lightning!It's artifical to make us think it is just a storm!"Vincent said.Ollivander ran to the table,threw his items into his bag,and was ready.Ventus grabbed his new wand,his wand,and a book laying under the bed and threw it into is bag.Vincent only had to grabbed a Basilisk Fang that was laying on the table and placed it into his bag. "Let's go."Ventus said.Once outside,they were soaked immediatly.Ventus then pulled out his wand and aimed it at the house. "Diminuendo!"Ventus casted.The spell shrunk the house to the size of a card.Vincent grabbed it and placed it into his bag.Ventus then grabbed Vincent's and Ollivander's arms.He then tried to apparate.When he did,he was thrown back. "Damn it!There is an Anti Disapparation Jinx around the forest!We need to walked out of the jinx and apparate!"Vincent said.Suddenly,there was a black smoke around the barrier for their camp.That smoke then multiplied to two,then four,then eight.Suddenly there was 12 New Death Eaters around the barrier. "No body talk.No body move.Just...Just lay down on the ground."Ventus said.They all laid down on the ground.The New Death Eaters walked around the section of the forest.One Death Eaters removed his metallic mask to reveal Keegan. "Keegan,what makes you so sure that they are here?"Renen asked,looking around. "Where else would they go besides a forest?"Keegan said.Renen shrugged his shoulders.Vincent moved his foot,causing a twig to snap.Keegan then stopped walking.He turned and looked directly at Ventus and Vincent.Vincent inhaled and held his breath.Keegan turned,walked to the edge of the barrier,and reached his hand out.Ventus then looked directly at Keegan's eyes.He saw a green glow to them.Keegan's eyes had no shade of green whats so ever in eyes before.Ventus' eyes then affixed to Renen.Keegan's hand touched the barrier,revealing their location. "Their here.They are past this barrier."Keegan said.Renen and the New Death Eaters all ran over to the barrier and held their wands at the barrier. "Shit,you guys...Stand up...and lets start running..."Ventus said,calmly.They all stood up and started to run.Ventus flicked his wand and lowered part of the shield so they can escape. "Sepelio Contego!"Renen casted.The spell blasted the shield to nothing.The explosion was strong enough to throw Ventus,Vincent,and Ollivander forward.Renen and Keegan then heard them let out a scream. "Their!Go after them!"Keegan demanded.Renen,Keegan,and 10 New Death Eaters took off running after them.Ventus looked behind them and saw them running. "You guys!Lets go!"Ventus demanded.Vincent and Ollivander recovered themselves and followed Ventus.They ran as fast as they could.Ventus looked behind and barely saw Renen,Keegan, and Vincent.The rain was so thick,he couldn't even notice the other New Death Eaters. "Vincent,faster!"Ventus yelled.Vincent looked behind him and saw Renen just within reach of him.He pulled out his wand. "Celeritas!"Vincent casted.The spell created a green ring around his feet that increased his speed.The spell was only temporary and only ran up far enough to catch up to Ventus and Ollivander.Renen and Keegan casted multiple spells to try to capture them.They saw chains hit the trees around them,explosions hit the ground behind them.Ventus then took out his wand. "Reducto!"Ventus casted behind them.The spell was successful.The explosion of the spell was able to knock down Renen,Keegan,and about 5 New Death Eaters.The following New Death Eaters stopped to help them.Keegan then grabbed hold of his wand and aimed it at Vincent.He closed his eyes,thought for a second,and re opend them,his wand still aimed at the escaping Vincent. "Taboo Wand."Keegan casted.A blue light was then shot out from the tip of the wand.Ventus looked behind them and noticed it.He quickly grabbed Vincent and Ollivander and was able to apparate.Just as they were apparating,the blue light got closer and closer.Keegan breathed harder and harder.Then,just as they apparated,the spell went with them.Keegan then got a smile on his face.While they were apparating,the blue light hit Vincent's wand.They then popped out to a stormy diagon ally.They rolled around on the ground for a few seconds.When they finally stopped,Ventus looked at Vincent's wand that was laying just ahead of him.It glowed a blue light and then stopped. "Damn."Ventus said.Vincent shook his head and crawled to Ventus who was also starting to recover himself. "What?"Vincent said,holding his arm.Ventus looked down at Vincent's arm.Ventus grabbed his wand and aimed it at the cut on Vincent's arm. "Novo."Ventus casted.The spell created a warm,orange light.The cut on Vincent's arm got warm and closed up,healing it. "Woah."Vincent said,rubbing his arm. "It's another spell i created not to long ago.It heals the wound,but only certain ones.Fatal wounds can't be healed and the spell does leave a scar.But don't worry.That is probabley the least of your worries."Ventus said,turning towards Vincent's wand.Vincent crawled to it and picked it up.He held it as if he were going to cast a spell. "Don't cast a spell with it."Ventus said.Vincent looked at Ventus with confusion.Ollivander then walked over and picked up the wand,turning it in his hands. "It's tabooed.If you cast a spell with it,it will notify Keegan,Renen and the other New Death Eaters and be able to find us."Ventus said.Vincent then let out an angry sigh. "What now?My wand is tabooed and i can't use it without alerting Keegan."Vincent said.He let another huge,angry sigh.Ventus looked down at his wand and tossed it to Vincent.It landed on Vincent's lap and Vincent grabbed it.He looked down at it and looked back at Ventus. "We'll find you a new wand.Just...Just use mine until we can get you a new one."Ventus said,reaching into his bag.Vincent looked down at the wand again and back at Ventus. "You...You sure?"Vincent asked. "Yeah.I mean have two wands.It's fine.I'll use the Basilisk Fang Wand for the mean time."Ventus said,pulling out the jet black wand.Vincent nodded and stood up and placed it in his pocket.Ventus stood up and held the wand.Ventus then grabbed Vincent's first wand and out it in his bag, "Until we can remove the taboo,i'll hold on to it."Ventus said.Vincent nodded in agreement. "Well...I know somewhere we can stay.You see,we're in Diagon Ally.A friend of mine lives here.We can stay with him for the mean time."Ollivander said. "No.You can go.Me and Ventus have a job to do.And we're gonna see it through.We thank you for your generosity but we need to finish this."Vincent said.Ventus smiled and looked back at Ollivander.Ollivander looked suprised but then agreed. "I see.We'll if you ever need to get to the place,it's right on the corner where Gringotts is."Ollivander said.Vincent and Ventus nodded and started to walk away. "Ventus,wait."Ollivander said.Ventus turned around and saw Ollivander telling him to come over to him for a second. "Just a sec,Vince."Ventus said.He than quickly ran over to Ollivander,who had a box in his hand. "This is a wand i created while you guys were sleeping.I guess you accidently killed a unicorn.I used it's horn as a wand core and it worked.Keep it."Ollivander said,handing Ventus the box.Ventus looked at the wand and shook his head,putting the wand in his bag. "Thank you,Ollivander.But the wand doesn't feel like me.I'll give it to Vincent though.He'll use it."Ventus said.He then turned around and ran back towards Vincent,leaving Ollivander.Ollivander smiled and turned around to walk to his safe house. Chapter 25:Plan Ventus and Vincent walked into a hotel.They looked around and saw a board filled with Undesirable Forms.When looking through the board,Vincent grabbed to papers. "Whats that?"Ventus asked.Vincent stared at the papers,pulled Vincent to the side so no one could hear them and showed him the papers. "These are our Undesirable Papers.Carissa is after us."Vincent said.Ventus grabbed the papers and stared at them.He looked around and noticed people staring at them.He put the papers in his bag and walked to the check in desk. "A room with two beds."Vincent asked.The goblin looked at them suspicously. "Your names?"The goblin asked. "Cross Sanctus."Ventus said,giving them a false name. "Ron Ovanato."Vincent said,also giving them a false name.The goblin then gave them a key to a door. "17th floor.Last door on the right at the end of the hall."The goblin said,still looking at them suspicously.Ventus and Vincent walked up the stairs to their room.When there,Ventus grabbed Vincent's arm,and apparated outside.Vincent looked confused. "What was that about?"Vincent asked. "To throw Keegan and Renen off our sent.The goblin will report seeing suspicous people at the hotel to Renen and they will believe it's us until hearing the names we gave them."Ventus said.Vincent still looked confused but went along with it.Ventus and Vincent then walked to a hole that was in the side of the wall,separating Diagon Ally from the Muggle world. "So i have figured out a plan...I think that Carissa has her Horcrux with her.It would make sense considering it is her last one.As for Renen's,Lysander is probably looking for that one.Now,what we are going to do is kinda...stupid."Ventus said.Vincent sat their,taking everything in. "Go on."Vincent said. "We're...going to...Infiltrate the Ministry.And i say it's stupid as we are wanted everywhere.But i have an idea.I'm going to make Polyjuice Potion to change into a Ministry official.I'm going to disguise you so they think your a foreigner.Once their,we will find Carissa's horcrux,destroy iy,and leave.I don't want to exactly get into a battle with Carissa."Ventus said.Vincent then sighed. "You know your insane,right?"Vincent said,jokingly. "That may be true.Unless you have a better plan than me,then,please...be y guest and share."Ventus said.Vincent laughed and agreed to the plan. "Good.Then i'll get started on the potion."Ventus said.Ventus reached into his bag and pulled out a potion book,ingrediants,and a cauldron.